Sherlock Holmes - Le retour chariot
by Anamnese
Summary: S'il avait pu dissimuler ses sentiments jusqu'au bout, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais voilà, une vieille amie s'annonça encore une fois, comme une fatalité. La détonation vrilla ses tympans, la balle défonça la chaire...
1. Chapter 1

Au départ pourtant, il rejetait obstinément son attirance pour son colocataire, n'espérant pas même un brin de compréhension, et encore moins de l'amour de sa part. Alors, s'il avait pu dissimuler ses sentiments jusqu'au bout, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais voilà, une vieille amie s'annonça encore une fois, comme une fatalité. La détonation vrilla ses tympans, la balle défonça la chaire...

* * *

RATED : M

_Disclaimer : bien sûr les personnages ne sont pas à moi et sortent tout droit de l'imaginaire de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. L'histoire se base elle, sur le film _Sherlock Holmes_ de Guy Ritchie – que je pense, n'est plus la peine de présenter -._

**Avis aux fans de slash plein d'action, de rebondissements, de passions apolliniennes (et il faut bien l'avouer, parfois même de belles partouzes) : ne vous attardez pas ici, cette fic ne vous plaira sans aucun doute pas du tout.**

**Pour la musique, l'album « An Awesome Wave » de l'excellent groupe Alt-J a été pour moi un agréable accompagnement tout au long de l'écriture.**

**PETITE PRECISION : tout est écrit du point de vue de Watson. **

**Bref, je crois avoir tout dit... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PARTIE 1**

oOOOo

Inspiration. Expiration.

Sens en éveils, les yeux écarquillés.

Je n'entends plus que le tic-tac du temps qui défile. Celui qui s'écoule indéfiniment, et qui pourtant, m'échappe toujours.

T-O-U-J-O-U-R-S.

Son rire résonne en moi, tout comme ses derniers mots. Et ma mémoire me rappelle en boucle ces dernières années si mouvementées, ces derniers moments troublants, ce dernier soir, ces derniers instants... Lentement, elle me permet de remonter jusqu'à « l'accident ».

Une, deux, trois. Trois semaines en arrière.

Allez. _Retour arrière._

oOOOo

Le ciel était gorgé de flocons. La neige tombait en rivière autour de nous, impactant mon œil de sa blancheur immaculée et mon visage de sa froideur pourtant, sans que je ne puisse luter, je sentais dans mon corps un feu me brûler de l'intérieur, retournant mes viscères et mon être tout entier. Je ne puis réprimer un hoquet de douleur qui répandit un filet de sang chaud et poisseux sur mes lèvres.

Ainsi la scène se répétait... Inlassablement. Mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent, et non parce que la blessure était plus grave. Une question alors s'imposa à moi.

Jusque-là, elle ne m'avait jamais posée aucune difficulté car la réponse me paraissait toujours évidente, claire. Et pourtant, à ce moment, était-ce vraiment si simple ? Être aussi profondément attaché à quelqu'un... Cela m'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Tous ces sentiments étaient-ils indéniablement nécessaires ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses ne me faisaient que davantage perdre le fil de ma pensée. Elles s'étiolaient, insaisissables.

Au final il n'y avait qu'une chose à comprendre, qu'une question à se poser...

Lui qui était toujours si stoïque, rationnel et renfermé, encré dans l'ironie et le mépris, son regard sombre à ce moment le trahissait. Je le laissais compresser l'hémorragie de ses mains jointes pour empêcher les saignements abondants d'affluer, aboyant aux curieux qui s'amassaient autour de nous d'appeler une ambulance. Accroupi près de moi, comprenant que son geste de premier secours était inutile, il m'agrippa soudainement fermement la main, espérant vainement dans ce geste-ci de m'empêcher de plonger. Son visage restait figé, stoppé en un rictus. Alors intérieurement, il hurlait... une détresse grandissante et béante. Je le regardais avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, essayant sans résultat de le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais déjà, la vision du dédale de rues se faisait floue, et le brouhaha assourdissant de la foule en panique me paressait venir du tréfonds de la terre, comme un grondement profond. Je ne distinguais plus que la forme de son visage. Peu à peu sans que je ne puisse résister, elle m'échappa.

« Tout va bien » réussi-je à articuler. Tout va bien...

Un voile sombre dansa devant mes yeux, comme un rideau tombant à la fin d'un acte. Je fus lentement happé par les ténèbres et son calme planant. Tout était silence. Plus rien. Le néant.

oOOOo

Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'une seconde de lucidité. Une seconde et j'aurais tout arrêté.

Pas de complication, pas de douleur, pas de perte. Il n'y aurait eu aucun doute, j'aurais choisi la méthode la plus sûre : la fuite.

Fuite de quoi ? Comme je disais, fuite de tout. De cette vie improbable, de ce décalage qui peu à peu s'est installé dans mon quotidien, de tous ces problèmes, parfois sans même savoir d'où ils provenaient. Fuite des sentiments... De _ces_ sentiments qui substituèrent ma personne pour m'en imposer une autre, une autre que je ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne me retrouve plus. Où est passée ma rationalité inébranlable ? Où suis-je...? Je me suis perdu dans mes propres émotions.

Ce jour là, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir m'arracher le cœur, ne plus rien ressentir.

Égoïste n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, dans cette histoire, je n'étais pas le seul à en démontrer.

oOOOo

Je me réveillais enfin d'une longue léthargie, les paupières lourdes, le regard voilé.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, je constatais sans surprise que chacun de mes membres était ankylosé, tandis qu'une douleur sourde me brûlait le poumon gauche; la place où c'était insinuée tout près de mon cœur la balle de mauvaise fortune. Mon éveil ne fut pas long, déjà, l'épuisement reprenait le dessus. Soudain, alors que je m'enfonçais de nouveau peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve, quelque chose retint mon attention. Un bruit quasi inaudible, un frémissement. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, quelqu'un s'était approché de mon chevet et ne voulait pas être surpris. L'esprit encore embrumé, englué dans la douleur et la fatigue, je ne pris pas même la peine de m'enquérir de la raison de cette visite tardive, me laissant juste happer par un demi-sommeil. Je le sentis imperceptiblement s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait à mes côtés, puis il resta un long moment là, figé comme une statue. L'ouïe aux aguets, je n'entendais alors à ce moment que son souffle très légèrement saccadé, preuve de la tempête intérieure qui le bousculait. Tout était confus pour lui autant que pour moi. Pour la première fois, il hésita.

Doucement, il se pencha au-dessus du lit puis, comme une caresse, frôla mes lèvres des siennes.

Cette fois je ne l'entendis pas partir il s'envola comme un mirage. Ne bougeant pas d'un iota, je n'arrivais plus à distinguer si cette scène « sensorielle » venait réellement de se dérouler ou si elle n'était alors qu'une machination créée par la douleur qui me lacérait.

Dans la chambre, l'odeur de désinfectant stagnait dans l'air comme un mauvais poison.

oOOOo

J'ai été stupide. Parfaitement stupide. C'était pourtant évident, depuis le début. J'aurais dû m'éloigner, réfléchir...

Bon sang, réfléchir ! C'était trop en demander ? « Apparemment pour votre cervelle, oui » m'aurait-il balancé cette remarque en plein visage, avec juste au coin des lèvres un mince sourire satisfait se dessinant.

Ah-ah.

oOOOo

« Vous devriez voir votre tête, vous feriez pâlir de peur ma propre mère ; et c'est vous dire. »

Pour la seconde fois, mes yeux englués s'ouvrirent pour accueillir la lumière agressive du matin. Tournant légèrement la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte, je vis un Holmes accoudé au visage placide et neutre (comme à son habitude), tenant dans la main, posé sur son épaule comme une vieille canne, un bouquet de... coquelicots des champs. Je ne préférais même pas savoir comment il avait réussi à se fournir de telles fleurs au plein milieu de la capitale. Tout en laissant échapper un grognement, je me relevais douloureusement avec les coudes pour filialement reposer mon dos contre le mur où un oreiller avait été préalablement installé à la verticale.

- Cela faisait trois jours de suite que vous comatiez... Enfin, après tout ce que vous avez enduré jusque-là, ce n'est pas une énième petite balle qui va vous faire trépasser n'est ce pas ? Dit-il en s'approchant de mon lit, une légère pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

J'analysais son bouquet avec perplexité, marque de courtoisie d'ailleurs inhabituelle de sa part.

- Votre bonne amie vous aurez-elle faussé la main en vous faisant percevoir des roses plutôt que des coquelicots ? Répliquais-je à sa raillerie en faisant allusion à sa « douce » cocaïne.

- Il n'est pas dans mes codes de suivre les traditions, vous le savez bien. Dit-il un sourcil relevé, signe de son amusement, sans relever tout autant de mon sarcasme douteux.

« Mais là n'est pas la question. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Malgré son air impassible, je sentis dans son timbre en certain malaise, et même, ne rêvais-je pas, une pointe... de culpabilité ? Sa question maladroite me laissa incrédule, pour finalement me soutirer sans que je ne puisse résister un léger sourire qui à sa vue, le fit se renfrogner davantage.

- Comme un homme piétiné trois fois de suite par un troupeau de vaches Highland ; et c'est vous dire !»

oOOOo

Après avoir réussi à dérider le logicien, notre discussion devient plus frénétique, s'étirant comme nous en avions l'habitude encore et encore avant, finalement, de bifurquer inéluctablement à l'enquête en cours. Holmes m'annonça ainsi sans me ménager aucunement, et avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voie, que je n'étais malgré mon état pas sorti de course et qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Il me décrivit comment il avait lors de mon alitement coincé deux autres complices dans un bordel peu recommandable (en collaborant, ô miracle, avec la police londonienne) et récolté ainsi de nombreux indices supplémentaires qui confirmèrent ses suppositions qu'il avait jusque-là préféré garder pour lui, et qu'il avait maintenant hâte de partager. Ainsi, nous étions sur le point de découvrir un point capital d'une enquête certes des plus palpitantes. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça...

« … Vous n'auriez pas dû »

La phrase m'échappa avant même que je ne puisse la ravaler, coupant net son monologue. Elle est venue comme un boulet de canon, trop encombrante pour que je puisse la garder plus longtemps en moi, cette putain de réflexion.

Il y eut un froid. Il savait parfaitement de quoi je faisais allusion. Le regardant malgré tout dans le blanc des yeux, je lui fis comprendre qu'il n'était pas la peine d'essayer de me faire croire que son geste n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague. Il ne dit rien, imposant un moment un silence, comme pour faire la part des choses... Je n'avais donc rien imaginé.

Le regard fixé sur un point invisible, il gardait comme une promesse dans les mains le bouquet qu'il m'avait apporté. Puis il le déposa dans un vase. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil, sans broncher, que sa poigne venait alors d'écraser sans ménagement les tiges des fleurs. Enfin, il prit la parole avec un léger sourire figé :

« C'est bien la première fois que vous me surprenez ainsi. Grossière erreur de ma part de m'être fait pris, et situation plutôt inconfortable par ailleurs. Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant, il faut croire que je ne suis pas dans le meilleur de mes performances ces derniers temps. »

Avant même que je ne puisse répliquer, il me coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Je comprends que vous soyez troublé, énervé... répugné. Mais permettez-moi au moins de vous demander un dernier service : de m'assister encore une fois, pour résoudre comme il se doit l'enquête. Vous pourrez partir ensuite comme bon vous semble de Backer Street, à n'importe quel moment avec n'importe qui, cela ne me regarde plus, je n'essaierai plus de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et pour ce... baiser, sachez-le clairement pour qu'il n'y est pas de malaise en plus qui s'installe entre nous -situation que j'exécrerai- : je ne vous demande rien en retour, je n'attends rien, je n'espère rien. Je ne demande rien de plus que de terminer ce que nous avons commencés »

Je ne savais que répliquer. Ses propos ne m'étonnaient guère, parfaitement le genre de la maison : sans artifices, neutres et secs, comme si son acte n'était rien de plus qu'une formalité sans arrière-pensées. J'en devais être soulagé, pourtant, tout au fond de moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre. A ce moment-là, je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qui n'allait pas, et pourtant, c'était évident.

Voyant que je ne répliquais pas, il en conclut que j'acceptais la demande quant à ses propos et ses sentiments, tout était plus compliqué. La discussion était close.

Un toquement à la porte me fit sursauter. Comprenant avec un temps de retard que

quelqu'un attendait réponse, je dis avec un léger enrouement dans la voix un « Entrez ! ».

Je vis avec soulagement, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, entrer dans la pièce ma chère et future épouse, la mine inquiète mais heureuse de me voir sain et sauf.

Elle s'approcha de mon chevet, où nous échangeâmes un tendre baisé, puis faisant mine de remarquer à peine mon compagnon -sûrement en colère qu'il m'est encore une fois embarqué dans l'une ses enquêtes suicides- lança un léger et vague bonjour avant de s'enquérir de ma santé. Lui restait comme à son habitude stoïque, le visage indéchiffrable. Enfin, il déclara sans plus attendre :

« Je ne vais pas plus vous déranger, il est au tour des amants d'avoir de son intimité. »

Ignorant l'interdiction de fumer et le respect des malades, il coinça sa pipe -qu'il avait au préalable bourrée de tabac lors de l'arrivée de Marie- au coin de ses lèvres, l'alluma d'un geste vif, puis en guise d'au revoir, fit un bref signe de la tête à l'intention de mon épouse et de moi-même, et quitta la pièce.

J'eus du mal à le laisser partir ainsi, sans même avoir réussi à m'exprimer une seule fois.

Je savais que ce soi-disant geste de courtoisie n'était qu'une excuse pour s'éclipser. Il avait besoin de s'isoler, non pas pour réfléchir mais pour faire le vide dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Après quatre semaines d'alitement, je pus enfin retrouver un cours de vie à peu près normal.

Je rentrais donc à Backer Street où Holmes m'accueillit - précisons-le - avachi sans une once de culpabilité dans un cafarnaeum plus ou moins apocalyptique tout en cocoonant dans un vieux peignoir défraîchi, et de surcroît passa à la trappe le fait que je n'étais encore pas pleinement rétabli de mes blessures, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, en me laissant sur les bras un Gladstone pour la millième fois entre la vie et la mort et une Mrs Hudson en proie à une crise de nerfs de niveau contre-indiqué. Bref, un accueil chaleureux, tout en délicatesse et en bonne attention, comme à son habitude... Quoi demander de mieux.

Je dus donc encore une fois reprendre en main la gestion de notre appartement et lui faire violence pour ne serais-ce au moins l'obliger à avoir une hygiène de vie décente. Retrouvant de nouveau tous les deux notre quotidien des plus singuliers mais bien à nous, il fit mine tout au long de nos échanges d'être d'humeur bavarde et taquine, donnant l'impression que rien n'avait changé dans notre relation.

Que dire de plus de notre enquête ? Lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital, Holmes avait ainsi avec l'aide de Lestrade mis la main sur les deux derniers membres d'une secte plus ou moins illuminée mais incroyablement et – voilà le souci - étrangement bien organisé. Un morceau du puzzle selon le logicien manquait, mais Scotland Yard ne le suivit pas pour autant dans ses déductions sans preuves. Holmes, habitué à ce manque de confiance (mutuel), attendait plutôt un nouveau mouvement de la part de l'entreprise qui se cachait derrière cette série de meurtres prémédités, et il avait pour cela besoin de remuer un peu la fourmilière... Mais pas seul bien sûr : ayons un peu de répartie tout de même, il était téméraire mais pas suicidaire. Il n'attendait donc plus que mon retour pour avancer et conclure comme il se doit correctement l'enquête.

Mes yeux ne cessaient de naviguer de droite à gauche de la salle, suivant sa démarche frénétique tandis que je dépliais nonchalamment face à moi une carte de Londres qu'il m'avait au préalable fourni.

Tout au long de son explication sur le rendu de l'enquête, il arpentait le salon de long en large en tapotant nerveusement les cordes de son violon qu'il tenait négligemment d'une main, l'archer, lui, dans son dos, coincé dans la ceinture. Il s'en empara en tendant la main, comme pour sortir une flèche de son carquois, et se dirigea finalement vers le canapé où je m'étais installé pour m'indiquer, à l'aide de l'objet par-dessus mon épaule, point par point sur la carte les endroits de la ville qui l'avaient interpellés à la suite des arrestations.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir achevé ses déductions que je remarquais que je pouvais sentir son souffle au creux de mon coup, déclenchant un frisson qui me parcourut l'échine. Je ne pus alors réprimer un mouvement de recul instinctif qui le laissa de marbre. Il haussa les épaules l'air de dire : « ne vous excitez pas pour si peu », puis s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi, tenant toujours dans la main son violon et ayant apparemment la ferme intention de le tirailler au moins une bonne ½ heure de plus. Il ne laissait rien percevoir et pourtant, je compris encore une fois qu'il avait été blessé par ma réaction, sans que je le veuille. Mal à l'aise, je repliais le plan pour l'échanger avec le journal qui se trouvait sur la table et décidais de le feuilleter, posant comme à mon habitude mes pieds sur le meuble... Et en vint vite à conclure que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur ce que je lisais.

Laissant échapper un soupir las, je balançais ma lecture sur la table pour finalement me masser rageusement d'une main le front. Holmes ne réagit pas à ce geste et continuait à faire sortir de son violon, sans ciller, des accords -si accords il y avait- à rendre fou un sourd malentendant. Gladstone, qui ne se manifesta jusque là pas une fois, ne se fit pas prié et quitta en catimini la pièce où se trouvait l'instrument de torture, traducteur de la mauvaise humeur du logicien. Ne sachant que faire, je l'observais, désespéré. Désespéré par son comportement ou par le mien ? Je ne saurais dire... Peut-être les deux.

Le détective était assis en tailleur dans son fauteuil, les manches de sa vieille chemise relevées jusqu'aux coudes, le regard impassible. Comprenant que je ne tirerais rien de lui en le regardant lui, tirer sur les cordes de son violon, puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais de décoincer la situation.

« Holmes ? » l'interpellais-je.

A son nom, le détective s'arrêta brusquement de jouer, détachant son regard de l'instrument pour le poser sur moi. D'abord stoïque, il finit par faire une moue à mon attention, comme s'il savait à quoi s'attendre, tel un enfant qui attendait la sentence après avoir fait une bêtise.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Certes, j'ai été surpris par la découverte de... votre attirance pour les hommes...

- Auriez-vous donc peur d'être contaminé en prononçant le mot « homosexuel » mon cher ami ? me coupa-t-il brusquement avec dédain, comme sur la défensive.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, répondis-je piqué à vif, je n'ai pas peur de ce mot. Pas plus que je n'ai peur de vous. Et rentrez vous ça dans le crâne, bougre d'âne bâté, plutôt que d'essayer de vous le persuader : je ne suis pas le moins du monde dégoutté par vos propos.

D'abord quelque peu incrédule face à ma réponse, très vite le détective se reprit et déposa à ses pieds l'instrument où se trouvait déjà l'archer. Puis les coudes posés sur ses genoux croisés, joignant ses mains sous son menton mal rasé, il me dit tout en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Alors comment appelez-vous ce geste que vous avez eu il y a cinq minutes à peine à mon encontre, quand vous en aviez conclu que j'étais trop près de vous ? Ce n'était peut-être pas du dégoût qui en transparaissait ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, je réalisais soudain l'ampleur de son analyse. Holmes lui, continuait de me percer du regard. Serait-ce vraiment du dégoût de sa personne ? Cela me paressait parfaitement absurde, moi qui avais toujours été admiratif face à son sens de la déduction et de l'observation hors normes, supportant chacune de ses excentricités et de ses exigences. Mais pourtant, cette réaction avait bien eu lieu. Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par un soupir las.

- Vous voyez, dit-il d'un air détaché, il n'est pas la peine de me le cacher, je connais maintenant par cœur l'avis général sur le sujet, et les gens agissent toujours ainsi. Trêve de bavardages, il me semble qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je vous laisse seul pour quelques heures. Et bien sur de manière plus régulière après votre déménagement, cela nous ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux, conclut-il avec légèreté tout en relevant la tête et en s'étirant, imposant un contraste étrange entre son intonation et ses propos. Je vais sortir faire un tour, l'air frais ne me fera pas de mal.

- Vous vous trompez ! m'écriais-je en me levant brusquement de mon siège.

Surpris par la violence de ma réaction, Holmes lui, toujours assit, les bras ouverts stoppés en un geste d'étirement, me lança un regard de billé, perplexe et empli d'incompréhension.

Voyant qu'il attendait la suite de mes explications, j'en vins de nouveau sous son regard sombre à me dégonfler et à garder la bouche mis ouverte, n'arrivant pas à articuler cette simple phrase : « Je ne suis pas une généralité, je ne suis pas ces gens ». Toutes les pensées qui m'emplissaient la tête ne voulaient obstinément pas prendre la forme de mots.

Concluant qu'il n'arriverait pas à me faire dialoguer davantage, il haussa les épaules, se leva à son tour, puis marchant en direction de la porte du salon, prit au passage sa veste qui gisait à même le sol qu'il cala sous son bras. Encore une fois, il s'éloignait de moi.

Pourtant, il avait su donner bien avant moi un nom à mes sentiments, avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Moi toujours à la traîne, n'arrivant jamais à le rejoindre, ne réussissant à le suivre que de loin. Mais cette fois, avant qu'il ne touche la poignée, je retins son geste en posant ma main sur son épaule. Cette fois, c'était à moi de mener la danse.

Je le sentis se raidir à ce contact. Je l'obligeais à se retourner, qu'il fit avec réticence. Il n'osait me regarder en face, tournant de moitié sa tête en rivant ses yeux au sol, fixant un point invisible. Je lui maintins alors le visage, l'obligeant à le tourner vers moi. Lui, résistait.

« Ce serait une erreur d'aller plus loin. »

Ces mots m'attristèrent car ils n'étaient pas à lui. Ils ne lui ressemblaient pas.

« Sherlock » l'interpellais-je une seconde fois, cette fois avec calme mais fermeté.

M'entendant prononcer son prénom, il céda pour la première fois à ma demande et confronta enfin son regard sombre au mien. Ne cillant pas une fois, je le soutins du mien, le scindant de l'intérieur. Celui-ci ne m'avait jamais paru aussi profond.

Ce que j'y déchiffrais était un mélange à la fois d'impuissance, de dégoût envers lui-même et de ses pulsions, de son amour qu'il n'arrivait plus à me cacher. C'était un homme après tout. Aussi fort soit-il, il recelait ainsi des failles et des faiblesses qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal sous des attraits hautains et un masque de détermination.

oOOOo

Lentement, comme s'il craignait que je ne prenne trop tard conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, il tenta un geste vers moi, hésitant. Ne voyant pas de résistance, il posa enfin sa main sur ma joue, qui me parut d'une chaleur étonnante, puis, approchant son visage du mien, il frôlât de ses lèvres mon front, qu'il baisa. Je frissonnais à ce contact si inhabituel. Perceptions à la fois grandes ouvertes et en arrêt, mon esprit ne se focalisait que sur ce contact qui avait un avant-goût d'irréalité... Ou d'irrationalité ? Je ne saurais dire.

Délicatement, comme une caresse, il déposa sur mes lèvres un second baisé qui m'enveloppa dans une sorte d'ataraxie effervescente. Je me surpris autant que je le surpris, non satisfait de tant de retenue, en plaquant sans ménagement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit cette fois sans crainte à mon baisé avec langueur et une passion non dissimulée. Puis, reprenant chacun notre souffle - laissant entre nous non pas un silence pesant mais bien un calme serein - une pause empreinte de compréhension mutuelle s'installa. Seuls contacts, nos mains liées et nos deux fronts restèrent accolés. Le regard rivé l'un sur l'autre, nous lisions chacun notre tour, comme dans un livre ouvert, tous les sentiments qui nous submergeaient et le désir qui grandissait.

Soudain, il ne pu retenir un éclat de rire, si décalé à ce moment et qui me paru pourtant si plaisant à entendre que je m'y joignis, comme contaminé par ce débordement émotionnel tellement inhabituel de sa part. Nous étions comme deux gamins échangeant un premier baiser. Et pourtant, nous savions tous deux que ce ne serait que pour cette fois.

Quelque chose alors s'était logé en moi, creusant son nid imperceptible dans un recoin de mon être.

Il eut suffi de deux choses pour qu'il m'emprisonne : l'un est un baiser, l'autre est une détresse.

oOOOo

Peau contre peau, respirations saccadées, nous étions allongés sur son lit où nous faisions l'amour à en perdre halène, moi me tenant à lui, les bras enserrant sa nuque, lui, sur moi et en moi, se maintenant sur les coudes, me couvant du regard ou me mordillant la nuque, se jouant et se délectant de mes frissons. Corps tendus, en alerte, tandis que le rythme continuait effréné, il m'embrassa soudainement à pleine bouche, cherchant en moi plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, s'en emplissant avidement. Je répondis à son baiser, au début avec hésitation, puis ensuite avec passion, mêlant nos salives. Une soudaine douleur m'irradiât, apportée par ma blessure encore nettement présente, mais aussi par mon corps tout entier qui répondait à ce rapport si nouveau pour moi. Nouant enfin mes mains aux siennes, je fermais les yeux pour ne plus y penser, me concentrant uniquement sur ce moment qui n'était qu'à nous, à son odeur qui n'était propre qu'à lui. Je m'enivrais de la chaleur de son corps. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Lentement, une larme coula le long de ma joue pour se perdre dans mon cou. Une seule, et elle me troublait. Car cette larme n'était pas la mienne.

Je réouvris les yeux et remarquais qu'il avait les siens baissés, le visage étonnamment dur et fermé.

« Sherlock ? »

Ne voyant aucune réaction à son nom, inquiet, le plaisir éprouvé faiblissant face à ses traits tirés, je l'obligeais à s'arrêter ma demande fut balayée, comme si le détective était fermé à toutes paroles. Je compris qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Avant même que je ne réagisse plus durement, il me releva et me prit alors soudainement dans ses bras, me serrant avec force contre lui.

D'abord surpris par son comportement, je le couvais ensuite avec douceur de mes bras, comme pour le protéger d'un mal insondable. Je compris bien vite que quelque chose se passait en lui qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser. Mais je compris aussi peu après à Backer Street, lorsque j'avais fermé le dernier carton emplit de mes affaires, donnant un point final de ce qui fut notre colocation à deux, que ce qui le tourmentait était ce mélange peu recommandable : un mélange de sentiments intenses. Mélange entre un bonheur qu'il se savait éphémère, entre sa solitude qu'il avait toujours au fond de lui voulu partager avec quelqu'un. Avec moi. En gagnant mon amour, il savait alors inéluctablement qu'il aurait encore bien plus de mal à se séparer de moi que cette action lui arracherait une seconde part de sa personne et qu'il suivrait malgré tout son chemin comme il l'avait toujours fait, meurtri, avec toujours ce manque au creux du cœur. Dernier geste égoïste à mon encontre, je savais qu'il ne voudrait plus entretenir l'amitié qui nous avait jusqu'alors toujours liés, cette relation qui lui serait alors trop douloureuse à garder.

Ce geste soudain lors de notre rapport était pour se préserver, il ne voulait pas me montrer ses larmes silencieuses. C'était encore trop tôt. Et c'était déjà trop tard, comme tout le reste. Cela n'arrivera jamais plus.

Il n'y aura pas de seconde fois, il n'y aura plus de raison. Il n'y a jamais eu de raison.

oOOOo

Sa tête reposait sur mon bras, le visage tout près du mien son souffle, lui, quasi imperceptible, sensibilisait et réchauffait le creux de mon cou.

Dans la pénombre, j'observais sa respiration lente et régulière soulever doucement ses épaules ; mes yeux analysaient un à un les traits de son visage enfin apaisés mais tirés par la fatigue. Chaque petite ride, chaque petite marque gravée en lui était une preuve intangible et chronologique de son passé refoulé, de l'étrangeté de son présent, de l'incertitude de son futur. En bref, elles étaient le jardin secret de sa vie sombre et éreintante, une vie que je n'arriverais jamais à connaître pleinement...

Ce qui en découlait était tout ce qu'il avait pour lui : son arrogance sans limite, sa fierté, son sens de la déduction hors normes et paradoxalement, son doute envers sa propre personne, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se trahisse lui-même, que sa lucidité ne se carapate un jour avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de le réaliser. Il le savait parfaitement, son esprit était en constant équilibre sur un fil. Pourtant, et étrangement, tout cela à mes yeux faisait partie de de son charme c'était sa façon d'être.

C'était la première fois et le seul moment ou je pus regarder son visage serein. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis tout en l'observant à dessiner et caresser du bout des doigts ses traits, le chatouillant à chaque frôlement. Ses longs cils papillonnants imperceptiblement, il grogna légèrement dans son demi-sommeil, se saisit de ma main pour finalement l'apporter près de sa joue, l'emprisonnant inconsciemment, puis se rendormit. Comme un flash-back, je vis de nouveau cette scène floue, sous la neige, où il me tenait comme à ce moment fermement la main, puis celle si importante à mes yeux où il m'offrit, comme un songe, son premier baiser et son premier éclat de rire.

Révélations expectatives. Mon amour. Amour du péché.

oOOOo

« Je vous veux. Je veux la moindre part de votre personne... Mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, le savez-vous ? Peur de mes sentiments.

Aujourd'hui, je l'ai enfin compris et je ne peux le nier : je suis devant le fait accompli et pour la première fois, il me dépasse. Voilà. Je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, et je n'en fais pas partie... Et encore moins de votre nouvelle vie. A partir d'ici, rien n'est à recommencer, rien est à oublier, il faut juste tourner la page, avancer.

Connaissez-vous la signification du « retour chariot » ?»

oOOOo

Le rai de lumière qui transperçait les rideaux de la chambre venait se poser sur le bord du lit, se lovant au passage sur mes paupières. Mon réveil s'annonça ainsi : calme. Ce calme serein qui n'avait d'habitude pas sa place dans l'appartement. _Inspiration. Expiration. Yeux écarquillés, sens en éveil. _J'écoutais. Chaque bruit feutré estompé par la neige annonçait les remous de la vie grouillante au dehors, le passage de gens que je ne connaissais pas et qui pourtant, par leur simple présence, me réconfortait. Après un temps, je me décidais à me retourner, emportant un peu plus avec moi le drap qui me couvrait. A ce geste, je ressentis une étrange sensation. Il y avait... comme une résonance qui s'était installée en moi à un moment précis lors de mon sommeil et elle restait là, se répercutant dans ma mémoire. Revenant à la surface, en bloc, elle m'était douloureusement indéchiffrable : je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir. Je me relevais sur les coudes.

_Je n'entends plus que le tic-tac du temps qui défile. _Oui, ce silence n'avait jamais eu sa place dans l'appartement.

Ne trouvant à mes côtés ni trace de notre nuit d'amour, ni celle du détective, je ne découvris posé sur l'oreiller qu'un mot tracé de son écriture à la fois fluide et serrée. La main légèrement tremblante, je me saisis du papier que je lus avec un calme qui se voulait posé. Il ne me prit pas même une seconde pour le survoler. Fermant les yeux tout autant que mes mains sur cette seule preuve de toute l'attention qu'il m'avait accordée la veille, je posais mon front contre mes genoux repliés et vidais mon esprit tant bien que mal, essayant de lutter contre une détresse que je sentais grandissante, m'emplissant la tête, le ventre, le corps tout entier.

Tout m'était soudainement douloureux. Douleur physique, douleur morale. Je ne pu réprimer un léger râle qui se coinça dans ma gorge, comprimant mes poumons, se transformant en un gémissement saccadé et silencieux. Je vomissais tous mon amour.

Prostré ainsi pendant de longues minutes, je me calmais enfin peu à peu. Relevant lentement la tête pour regarder autours de moi, j'observais vaguement un à un tous les cartons de déménagements que je devais retirer dans la journée. Tous ces objets - les miens - qui portaient chacun une part de mes souvenirs. Mon regard s'arrêta sur ma machine à écrire imperceptiblement, elle m'invitait à m'approcher. Avec maintes difficultés, je glissais hors du lit pour enfiler mon pantalon qui gisait jusqu'alors à même le sol, puis tirais la chaise du bureau, hésitant, pour finalement m'asseoir face à la machine. Mes poings posés sur les genoux, je les forçais à ne plus trembler. Plus déterminé et lucide, j'arrivais de nouveau à les maîtriser, déserrant enfin les mains. Je fixais mes paumes ouvertes puis la page blanche fichée dans la gueule de la machine elle n'attendait qu'une chose.

J'appuyais sur la touche.

oOOOo

Sur le seuil, ma veste sur les épaules - ma canne et ma machine à écrire rangée dans son étui, tous-deux portées d'une main où l'anneau de fiançailles a reprit sa place - j'effleure du bout des doigts l'enflement de ma nouvelle cicatrice qui transparaît sous le tissu. Le froid de l'extérieur s'engouffre dans l'entrée ainsi qu'insidieusement, dans mon esprit. Me mordant le visage, il ne m'a jamais paru aussi hostile. Inspirant profondément l'air frais, un autre frisson me parcourant l'échine, je fais un pas vers l'avant et ferme la porte de notre vie à deux. Ainsi, je quittais notre appartement. Je quittais sa vie.

Deux mots - les siens - restent gravés au fond de moi, que je récite du bout des lèvres, comme un murmure soufflé à son oreille : « Pour toujours. »

_J'appuie sur la touche._

_Retour chariot_

* * *

* _Le retour chariot désigne originellement le mécanisme permettant au chariot d'une machine à écrire de revenir en butée à gauche. Par extension, le terme désigne usuellement le retour à la ligne sur les traitements de texte, un passage à la ligne suivante..._ Merci à notre bible du web Wikipédia !

**Voilà donc mon tout premier OS ****slash**** (si je ne me trompe pas de terme) sur nos deux hurluberlus préférés... J'en aurais décidément chié pour le sortir celui-ci, avec mes études. Que dire ? J'ai voulu retranscrire dans cette histoire une relation à la fois « pure » et complexe, presque détachée de l'extérieur et pourtant sous le contrôle permanent de la « norme » sociale du XIXe siècle. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'avais envie de développer entre eux un amour bancal - sans doute un peu à l'eau de rose - plutôt qu'un plus explosif, ponctué de baisés langoureux et de crêpages de chignon... Bien qu'il serait plus logique que ce soit ce dernier qui est sa place dans leur relation !**

**Bref, ne sachant pas encore trop comment retranscrire le désir et les sentiments amoureux à l'écrit, l****aissant sûrement au passage de grandes faiblesses,** **je suis une grande débutante en la matière et ne demande qu'à m'améliorer. V**os avis (qu'ils soient positifs ou non) et bien sûr vos conseils sont les bienvenus !

**Pour les quelques lecteurs qui ont suivi mon histoire depuis le début, je sens qu'il y en a qui vont me maudire pour cette fin :')**


End file.
